Love is a Nightmare
by Akutenshi-15
Summary: When Inuyasha is promised Kagome's love, the demon from Inuyasha's nightmares becomes his new best "friend". What are the true intentions of this so called "friend", and can Kagome and the others help Inuyasha before he takes total control?


.:Author's note:. This story has already been attempted. It started out as two stories that seemed to fit together perfectly. Another author and myself began a partnership that didn't work out as well as it should have. We did not get equal time writing the story. In the end, or should I say middle, we decided to abandon the story all together. Which is a pity, seeing as it was quite an amazing story. While it was going, it had a rather full fan base. I am going to try and salvage the story, using parts both new and old. I might also put a personal twist on the existing plot, if I'm allowed. This beginning dream segment is only slightly modified from the original... Do enjoy.

(Chisai) AkuTenshi

-------------

_Inuyasha stared down at the familiar silk carpet of his childhood home. How did he get here? His home was destroyed years ago. But everything was there. The lucky bamboo plant on the table was there, and so were the many doors in the hallway ahead of him. If he remembered correctly his mother's room would be at the end. With that in mind Inuyasha started to walk towards the open door ahead of him. The first door to his right slowly began to open. Inuyasha paused expecting someone to come out. Maybe it was his brother, Sesshomaru. But when no one came he continued on, and peered inside while walking past. He was oddly unphased by the dead man hanging by his neck from the ceiling. With closer inspection he recognized the man to be Kouga, the wolf demon. _

Next, the door to his left opened as he walked by. Inuyasha didn't even slow his pace as he passed the open doorway. His eyes were unblinking as he saw Kikyo pinned to the God Tree inside.

The second door to his right opened as well to reveal Sesshomaru lying dead on the floor with Tenseiga through his chest. Staining the white silk beneath him. Inuyasha wondered absentmindedly who would have to clean it up later. It would probably be him, it was always him.

The next door to the left showed Miroku with his staff through the remainder of his neck and his head placed in his cursed hand. Now Inuyasha stopped at this door. The others he didn't care about, but this was his friend! Wait... Where were the others? "Oh, shit! Kagome!"

Inuyasha's walk down the hallway turned into a full on sprint passing the remaining doorways in a flash. Glancing into each one hoping to see Kagome... alive.

Sango lying face down with Kohaku's weapon through her back. Not Kagome. Shippo skinned and spread on the floor as a bloody rug. No Kagome. "Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He could smell two things he didn't like, a demon, and blood. Kagome's blood. And it was coming from his mother's room. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment to prepare for what he knew he would find.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. The smell of Kagome's blood still fresh in his nostrils. Kagome, where was she? "Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha jumped down from his perch on the high tree branch landing heavily and not minding who heard. All he wanted was to see Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up from her sleeping pad rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a rather loud, relieved voice.

"Inuyasha! Quiet down or you'll wake the others!" Now that she thought about it, the others were usually already awake. It must have been because Inuyasha pushed the gang farther and longer than usual today. He'd been acting strange for a while...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked toward her careful to keep his voice down. Falling to his knees when he reached her side. "Kagome... You're alright."

"Of course I am. Inuyasha what's wrong with you? You've been acting like this for almost a week now." Inuyasha, after realizing how he was acting, pulled away and turned to leave.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." He didn't even glance behind him as he went back up to his branch high in the tree.

"Inuyasha..."

'What the hell was that?' Inuyasha thought to himself when he was safely out of sight. 'Was that another dream? This one was so real... When I woke up I was sure Kagome was... Damn...'

The next morning Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kaiede's hut in his usual sulk position, thinking of his dreams. His friends... What had happened to Kagome? 'Damn it! I'll find out! I'll kill that damn youkai when I find him!' Inuyasha thought, a small growl vibrating in his chest. 'Feh, I need to get a hold of myself! It was just a dream. But... it was so real... I can still smell Kagome's blood...'

"Inuyasha?" Speaking of Kagome. "Inuyasha... Last night? What happened?" Kagome asked him, quiet enough so that only Inuyasha and herself could here.

"Feh. Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you," Inuyasha said not looking up at her.

"Inuyasha if something is wrong with you it does concern me!" Kagome came closer crouching down in front of him with a determined look on her face. "Inuyasha... I'm here for you..."

Inuyasha turned away with a "Keh," as a light blush crept over his cheeks. "Kagome... Just don't worry about it..."

"If you need to talk you know where to find me." Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile before standing and walking to the rest of the group by the fire.

"Did you find out what was bothering Inuyasha, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked lying against Kirara.

"No…" Kagome sighed. "He said it didn't concern me...But if that were true why did he... It was as though he thought I would disappear at any moment..."


End file.
